ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Ice-jins!
"Sir, we are currently on route to Earth."said Commander Frai. "Good, this will be the perfect planet to use as a headquarters. Are you picking up on any high power levels?"replied Captain Coozl. "Yes, there appear to be three power level that pop up once in a while. The max they have said to reach is 100,000."answered Commander Frai. "Only 100,000? We might as well send the weakest warriors we want. Since the're so weak we'll wait until we land."said Captain Coozl as he drank some of his wine. ---- This was a time of peace for the earth, but a powerful new foe was fast approaching. Yamna was training hard with Tain, for the next World Martial Arts Tournament. "You do know I'm going to defeat you right?"said Tain. "Your the one who is going to lose! Kame...Hame..."replied Yamna preparing a Kamehameha. "Really, you truly believe that?"said Tain blasting a Tri-Beam. "Yup, Ha!"screamed Yamna as he blasted his Kamehameha at Tain, which hit Tain's Tri-Beam and they entered a struggle. Each one had their moments, but they were both equal until Yamna pushed all the energy he had into it and blew Tain away. "Okay you win this time."said Tain. He looked up to see Yamna staring at the sky, and looking a little disturbed. "What's wrong?" He said as he walked over to Yamna. "You don't feel that? It's enormous and it's heading straight for Earth."said Yamna. "What should we do?"said Tain. "I tell you what we need to do. We need to see what's going on."said Pikolo coming out of nowhere. "Pikolo, how long have you been their?"asked Tain flying up to him. "About a few minutes. But that's not the point. The point is that something evil is heading strait for Earth and we're all going to have to work together."replied Pikolo. Moments later three space ships land on the ground with, over 3 dozen soldiers coming out of them. They all lined up, in possisions. A big one walked out, and started scanning the area with his scouter. "I know your there, my scouter can read even the slightest energy. If you refuse to come out I will just terminate this planet and everything on it."said Captain Coozl. Yamna, Tain, and Pikolo came out from where they were hiding and stood still."You must be the power levels of 100,000 we've been picking up on our scanners." "To tell you the truth we don't train at our full power. So that 100,000 you see is nothing compared to our real power."said Yamna trying to intimidate Captain Coozl. He just smiled and walked over to Tain, and punched him in the stomach sending him to the ground. Pikolo and Yamna jumped away and took a fighting stance. "You are not worth my time. Send the Delta Team out to kill them."commanded Captain. "Yes, sir!"replied the troops. Four figures jumped out in front of them and took a stand. They all looked at the New Z Fighters like they were a bunch of weaklings. One of them walked forward. "I'm Frot, I may not be the strongest of my team, but I can easily kill you."said Frot taking a pose and blasted Yamna."I think I'll take the Namek first!" He charged at Pikolo, and started to punch and kick him. Pikolo started to fight back and proved to be the superior fighter. He easily killed him with little ease. "I always knew one of these times Frot would chew a peace to big for his own good. Serves him right though."said Frazi. "Yeah, to bad this would make a good story. Guess he won't be around to experience it."said Cool."Well, now it's my turn. Get ready now you have to deal with me." "Now it's my turn!"said Tain flying forward and knocking Cool over 60 yards back. They entered a quick brawl, but just like before Tain came out the victor."Is that all you got!?"he said mockingly. "Okay now you have to deal with me. And my power level is over 1,300,000 there is no way you have any chance of beating me."said Frazi. He started to blast at Tain who stood there and let it hit him head on. He took no damage and killed Frazi in one shot. "That was easy, but why did they insist that they were stronger then us?"asked Yamna. "It was their Delta Team, so maybe their not the strongest. I bet we'll have to go threw Gamma, Beta, the Alpha and maybe and Elite."replied Pikolo. "Come on let's go before they send out all three or four at once."said Tain rushing in for the first Ship. Yamna and Pikolo followed him in. ---- "Sir, they defeated the Delta Team. And they think they're going to have to face about three other."replied a soldier. "Well, it's a bad day to be them. We only have two teams. Send out the Elite Squad to terminate them."replied Captian Coozl. "Scratch that order. The Elite and the lesser team have been sent on a simple mission. I have hope that you will not let me down, Captain Coozl."said their King. "Yes, King I won't let you down."replied Coozl bowing. "Good."said the King as he left. Coozl started to ponder on who he would use to terminate the pests. Soon It came to him. "Frai, you have a small set of Elites right? You just go out there and defeat these pests." demanded Coozl. "Yes, sir!"replied Frai taking off for his squad. Coozl sat there smiling at his brilliant plan. ---- "This must be it, threw here quick!"commanded Tain climbing into a ventilation shaft. Everyone followed after him. They came to a weird room full of lights, and three people."What's going on here!"demanded Tain. "I am Frai, and these are my Elite. Bist and...."said Frai before Pikolo interupted him by blowing up one of his Elites."What was that for? You back water low life trash Namekian!?"screamed Frai inferated. " I don't have much patients, so let's just get this over with." said Pikolo charging at Bist and blasting him to smitherins. "Now your turn."he said preparing to blast Frai. "Be careful what you wish for Namekian."replied Frai smiling. He punched Pikolo in the gut and then hit him in the back sending him to the ground. "Who's next?"he asked mockingly. Everyone was afraid, but Yamna stepped forward. "Okay, you want me? You have me, now let's get this thing started."said Yamna. Yamna and Frai started to fight at an almost equal rate. Yamna blasted a Kamehameha sending strait threw the ship and right into Captain Coozl's face. "Okay, you are strong Human. But I am stronger!!!!!"screamed Frai starting to transform. "Witness my true power! You spineless Human!"he screamed while he was still transforming. Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ice-Jins